Lyra a través de los años
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Lyra sabe todo de Hogwarts y de lo que debe y no debe hacer. Lyra ha sido educada para no sentir dolor, Lyra ha sido entrenada para ser una pequeña princesa de hielo. Lyra ha escuchado a su padre, pero también a su madre. Y este año, le toca a Lyra decidir qué enseñanzas tomará en cuenta cuando entre en Hogwarts.
1. Capítulo 01 La carta

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes** **J**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy dos rubias apenas se levantaban.

En las escaleras se encontraron con su padre y entre risas terminan de bajar las escaleras. Las pequeñas Malfoy se sientan juntas y comienzan a comer.

Sus padres charlan, su hermana come en silencio y ellas hablan con su hermano. Y sucede, entra una lechuza de color pardo y se posa junto a su padre, que sonríe de lado, las gemelas miran atenta cada movimiento y cuando su padre anuncia su carta a Hogwarts la familia estalla en felicitaciones y aplausos.

Luna estaba radiante de entusiasmo.

Lyra estaba llena de incertidumbre.


	2. Capítulo 02 Gringotts

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes** **J**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Semanas después la familia Malfoy hacía su visita al Callejón Diagon, la primera parada sería Gringotts.

— ¡Quiero un helado! —La petición de su gemela hace que su papá suspire cansado.

Si había algo que las gemelas Malfoy, en especial Luna, tuviesen era la terquedad de su padre.

—Yo la llevaré, querido—se ofrece Astoria.

La castaña le da un beso a su esposo, toma la mano de su hija y madre e hija se dirigen a Florean Fortescue.

—Iré a ver los libros—informa Narcissa, su hermana mayor, dándole un beso a su padre para después marcharse.

—Yo iré a la tienda de pociones, necesito ingredientes para una pócima—habla Scor.

El rubio se agacha y le da un beso a Lyra, se despide de su padre y ser pierde entre la gente.

—Quedamos solo tú y yo, rubia—dice su padre tomándola de la mano.

Lyra sonríe. Si había algo que le gustase era pasar tiempo con su padre. Ella amaba a su madre, no la malentiendan, pero siempre sería la bebita de papá.

Cuando los dos rubios llegan al banco de duendes el mayor suelta una maldición.

Por el vestíbulo se extendían diferentes filas de jóvenes magos junto a sus padres. Muggles, por lo que pudo oír Lyra, que iban a cambiar su dinero por dinero mágico.

—No haré fila, Merlín.

Lyra observa curiosa a su padre. Draco Malfoy, si bien había cambiado mucho desde su época de estudiante, aún era un poco narcisista. Y un Malfoy nunca esperaba por nadie. La pequeña rubia estaba curiosa sobre cómo su padre se iba a adelantar.

Draco jala a su hija hacía el fondo del vestíbulo, donde un arrugado duende, que lucía como el más importante, estaba pesando unas joyas y llevando un libro de cuentas.

Su padre se aclara la garganta y adopta la pose Malfoy: semblante superior, sonrisa cansina y mentón alzado. Algo le decía a la rubia que su padre no iba a lograr su cometido.

Y efectivamente no lo logró cuando el duende los mandó a hacer fila, despotricando entre dientes contra los magos abusadores.

Y ahora Lyra estaba atascada en una cola interminable y con su padre refunfuñando entre dientes.

Pero no importaba, estaba pasando tiempo con su héroe.

Eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 380._**

 ** _Uh, la familia Malfoy está un poquito corta, ¿no? XD_**

 ** _Carly C._**


	3. Capítulo 03 Ollivanders

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Después de salir del banco el Malfoy mayor seguía molesto, sin embargo trató de controlar su temperamento. Estaba con Lyra, su hija. Su pequeña que estaba a punto de ir a Hogwarts. Y de un momento a otro el rubio se sintió nostálgico, su pequeña estaba creciendo.

— ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Lo único que ve Draco antes de alzar a su hija en vuelo; es su cabellera rubia. Lyra y Luna eran sus últimos retoños, sus pequeñas princesas rubias. Pese a que las hermanas eran idénticas, él había aprendido a diferenciarlas.

Las dos hermanas tenían una larga cabellera rubia, la cara redondeada, la nariz respingona y los labios regordetes. La diferencia de las pequeñas radicaba en sus ojos. Los de Lyra eran azules con líneas grises y los de Luna eran completamente grises.

Draco había amado a cada uno de sus hijos. Cuando tuvo en sus brazos a su pequeña Narcissa, se sintió afortunado. Cuando sostuvo a Scorpius lo sintió como suyo, parte de él. Pero cuando sus dos pequeñas, sus dos rubias, estuvieron en sus brazos, Draco se sintió completo, sintió que había hecho algo bien.

Las amaba a las dos. Pero siempre había sentido una especial conexión con su Lyra, con su princesita rubia.

—Papi—Draco sale de sus cavilaciones cuando Luna jala sus hombros—, ¿podemos ir a comprar una mascota? ¡Quiero una lechuza!

—Eh—el rubio le había prometido a Lyra, en un intento de disculpa por su humor en el banco, llevarla él, y sólo él, a comprar su varita.

Draco observa suplicante a su esposa y Astoria suspira con una sonrisa.

—Ven, Lu—la castaña toma de los brazos de Draco a su hija para ponerla en los de ella—. Vamos por una lechuza.

— ¡Sí!

Cuando el rubio siente la pequeña y caliente mano de su hija colarse en la de él no duda en alzarla en brazos.

—Papá—se queja Lyra, sin embargo se aferra al cuello de su papá.

—Papá nada, jovencita.

Y entre quejas de la pequeña y risas del rubio se dirigen a Ollivanders.

Lyra observa curiosa la tienda, si bien ya había venido cuando sus hermanos compraron sus varitas, el hecho de que era su turno, le daba un enfoque diferente a la tienda.

La tienda no era la gran cosa en sí. Era pequeña, con una larguirucha silla color púrpura en el recibidor, en el aire se respiraba un ambiente mágico, antiguo, mezclado con olor a polvo. Lo que llamaba la atención de la rubia eran las miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

Otra cosa que llamaba la atención de la tienda era el mismo dueño. Un señor con cabello y barba blancos y unos ojos grises opacos. Cuando éste salió detrás del mostrador Lyra fija su mirada en él.

—Señor Malfoy, espino, de 25 cm, con núcleo de pelo de unicornio, ¿cierto? —El tono del señor Ollivander sólo podía definirse como somnífero. Lyra lucho contra un bostezo.

—Sí, señor—asiente su padre.

—Oh, señorita Malfoy—los ojos opacos se fijan en Lyra y ella piensa en lo claros que son éstos—. Entrará a Hogwarts éste año.

Cuando el señor Ollivander la observa esperando una respuesta Lyra se pone nerviosa.

—Sí, señor—asiente Lyra rebotando sus risos rubios.

— ¡Comencemos!

Al primer intento la varita soltó chispas moradas, el señor Ollivander se la quitó murmurando cosas. Al segundo intento ni siquiera la había movido cuando el señor Ollivander se la arrebató. Al tercer intento dejó a su papá calvo, ella misma la colocó en el mostrador. Sobra decir que su padre sufrió un ataque de pánico. El cuarto intento fue la vencida.

—Uh, interesante—el señor Ollivander admira a Lyra y la rubia se remueve incómoda.

— ¿Por qué es interesante? —Pregunta su padre.

—30 cm, álamo, con núcleo de fibra de corazón de dragón.

— ¿Y? —Presiona su padre.

—El álamo tiene propiedades maravillosas, la más destacable es su capacidad de regenerarse. Y el centro de fibra de corazón de dragón produce las varitas más poderosas, con ellas se realizan los encantamientos más llamativos. Fáciles de usar para las Artes Oscuras, sin embargo no sienten inclinación hacia ellas. Un centro inestable, pero una varita muy poderosa—los ojos del señor Ollivander no se despegan de ella mientras le entrega una caja larga de color negro con su varita—. Grandes cosas se harían con esa varita, úsela bien, señorita Malfoy. Serían once galeones.

Draco paga la varita y Lyra abre la caja curiosa.

La varita era una preciosidad.

El mango era de color plata con incrustaciones de jade y arabescos de flores, la varita en sí era lisa y de color malva.

Lyra la amó.

Porque en cierta forma, la varita era como ella.

Sencilla, pero deslumbrante.

Tímida, pero poderosa.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 793._**

 ** _Carly C._**


	4. Capítulo 04 Tienda de Animales Mágicos

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Cuando Draco propone ir por un helado, Lyra se niega.

—Quiero ir por una mascota—suplica la rubia con los ojos de cachorrito.

— ¿Una lechuza? —Suspira Draco, siempre le daría todo lo que quisiese a su pequeña.

—No—Lyra arruga el ceño y Draco ríe—. Quiero otra cosa.

No era un secreto la aversión de Lyra por las lechuzas (culpa de Scor), sin embargo esa era sólo la mitad de la razón por la que no quería una. La otra era que no quería tener la misma mascota que su hermana.

Lo primero que registra la rubia del lugar es el ruido, los diferentes olores y lo pequeño de la tienda. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de jaulas con diferentes tipos de animales, unos más raros que otros. Draco jala a su hija al mostrador donde una mujer, de unos treinta años, de gruesas gafas negras está con una vieja señora y un gato.

— ¡No lo quiero! ¡No puedo tenerlo más! —La señora empuja una jaula con un gato de pelaje anaranjado hacia la dependienta—. ¡Es diabólico ése animal!

—Pero señora, usted...

— ¡Usted nada! Ni el dinero tiene que regrésarme, ¡no me importa! Pero aléjeme de ese gato—La señora lanza otro grito y se voltea saliendo de la tienda.

En su camino hacia la salida empuja a Lyra causando que Draco le lance un grito nada amigable a la vieja señora.

— ¡Tenga más cuidado! —Pero la señora no le presta atención al rubio, sólo se aleja mascullando sobre gatos y elfos domésticos—. Vieja loca.

Pero a Lyra no le importa que la hayan empujado, la rubia había fijado sus ojos en una pequeña jaula que estaba sobre el mostrador.

—Disculpe—la voz de Lyra llama la atención de la dependienta que le sonríe amable.

— ¿Si, linda?

— ¿En cuánto está ese gato?

Desde que había visto a ese pequeño de pelaje blanco y ojos grises se había enamorado. Ese gato tenía que ser suyo.

—En veinte galeones, dulzura. Es un gato realmente especial, ha estado aquí un tiempo. Es realmente autosuficiente, incluso puede conseguir su propia comida, pero prefiere las manzanas. Puede desaparecerse y hace otros trucos.

— ¿Veinte galeones? —Draco llega al lado de la pequeña rubia posando una mano sobre los hombros de Lyra—. ¿Lo quieres, cariño?

Lyra observa con una gran sonrisa a Draco batiendo sus pestañas.

—Lo quiero.

Y así de simple Draco saca los galeones y se los entrega a la dependienta y luego de unos segundos Lyra tiene en sus manos a su gato, una bolsa de manzanas de sabores y una cama de color esmeralda.

— ¿Ya sabes cuál es su nombre?

—Argo—responde la rubia.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 444._**

 ** _Carly C._**


	5. Capítulo 05 Plataforma 9 y 34

_**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes.**_

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Cuando la familia Malfoy se reunió ya Lyra tenía todos sus materiales escolares, además de una preciosa túnica esmeralda, y su hermana tenía una nueva lechuza.

Y con unas vueltas la familia Malfoy aparece en su Mansión.

— ¡Tengo hambre! —Grita Luna apenas llegan a la mansión.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre—bromea Scor recibiendo una mirada enfurruñada de su hermana.

—Ya, niños—interrumpe Astoria y previendo la reacción de su pequeña rubia, la castaña la mira con una sonrisa concienzuda—. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar torta de calabaza?

— ¡Sí! —Chilla Luna tomando la mano de su mamá y jalándola a la cocina.

Después de la escena Narcissa sube a su cuarto, Scor menciona algo de practicar la nueva poción y su padre se retira a su despacho.

Lyra observa la familiar sala de estar de la Mansión, con sus antiguos e impecables muebles en tonos oscuros, con retratos decorando las paredes y el fuego crepitando en la chimenea.

Lyra no era estúpida, ella sabía muy bien lo que pensaba gran parte de la comunidad mágica sobre su familia, sobre los Malfoy, por éso la rubia estaba preocupada. Y no por ella, sino por su hermana. Entre ellas dos, Luna era la más susceptible, la más emocional, no es que ella no lo fuese, si no, que ella era reservada y Luna un libro abierto.

Y Lyra sabía lo cruel que podían ser las personas, con tan solo once años de edad la rubia había sido objetivo de la crueldad humana, aún se estremecía con el recuerdo. Y no pudo evitar, mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente al fuego, recordar.

* * *

Lyra tenía nueve años, la rubia estaba asustada, estaba a punto de llorar. Se había perdido, se había perdido en el Callejón Diagon mientras observaba fascinada las escobas en una tienda y sus padres pensaron que los seguía. Y Lyra era baja, tan baja que no podía ver más que piernas y zapatos en la marea de gente. Y había decidido caminar, así tal vez se encontrase con sus padres, lo cierto era que ahora la rubia estaba en un sucio callejón oscuro.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí—la pequeña rubia se voltea asustada mientras dos altas figuras negras se acercan—. La pequeña de los Malfoy, ¿sabes quién es el traidor de tu padre, pequeña?

Lyra instintivamente cerró los puños, podía ser una niñita de solo nueve años, pero sabía identificar el peligro, esos dos hombres gritaban peligro.

Y Lyra confirmó dos cosas: su buen instinto y la maldad de la humanidad.

Para cuando sus padres, histéricos, la encontraron Lyra estaba en posición fetal, casi inconsciente, en el suelo del callejón, con su cuerpo lleno de moretones, con su capa manchada de sangre, con su mente al borde del colapso. Pasó dos meses en San Mungo, recibir más de veinte crucios no era nada bueno, pero en una pequeña de nueve años las consecuencias eran graves.

* * *

Lyra sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha las risas de su hermana y madre, la rubia suspira mientras se levanta, se acomoda la falda, y sube las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto.

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que los Malfoy habían ido al Callejón Diagon y las dos hermanas estaban en el jardín de la Mansión recostadas en el pasto.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea? —Pregunta Luna con la cabeza en el regazo de Lyra.

—Es un castillo, Lu—responde divertida Lyra—. Ya sabes, una gran edificación sobre...

—No me refiero a eso—replica Luna mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermana, pero luego la rubia desvía la mirada—. Me refiero a cómo serán con nosotras, ya sabes, hijas de un ex-mortífago.

—No lo sé—confieso Lyra acariciando los cabellos de su hermana—. Pero no dejes que eso te fastidie, eres una increíble persona, si los demás no se dan cuenta de eso, es su problema.

Y Luna río y la conversación se desvió a las asignaturas y después a los profesores, Lyra seguía sin problema los temas de su hermana, pero lo cierto era que parte de su cerebro se había quedado con la frase que dijo.

 _No dejes que eso te fastidie._

Sabias palabras, ciertas palabras. Pero la misma Lyra estaba dejando que eso la fastidiase, estaba dejando que las preocupaciones invadieran su mente.

¿Y si alguien se metía con Luna? ¿Y si su hermana quedaba en otra casa? ¿Y si ella no podía protegerla? Ésa era el verdadero miedo de Lyra, el no poder proteger a su hermana.

 _No_ , pensó con fiereza la rubia, _yo la protegeré_.

* * *

Lyra estaba tumbada en su cama leyendo un libro de cuentos cuando su puerta es abierta.

— ¿Scor?

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Lyra asiente dejando de lado el libro mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, Scor se sienta frente a ella imitando su posición y le sonríe, Lyra por reflejo le devuelve la sonrisa.

— ¿Pasa algo, Scor? —Lyra ladea la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente.

— ¿Cómo te preparas para ir a Hogwarts?

La pregunta de su hermano ciertamente no la sorprende, ella esperaba esta conversación desde hacía tiempo.

—Estoy bien—responde la rubia con una media sonrisa—. Yo que tú tendría esta conversación con Luna, ella está nerviosa.

— ¿Estás segura que estás bien, rubia? —Insiste Scorpius sin creerle ni una palabra.

Lyra estira una sonrisa y toma las manos de su hermano.

—Estoy bien, Scorpius—Lyra rueda los ojos—, estás como papá.

— ¡Lyra! —Se queja su hermano jalándola a su regazo.

La rubia se revuelve entre los brazos de Scorpius cuando éste comienza a hacerle cosquillas.

— ¡Para! ¡Scorpius Hyperion, para!

Luego de unos segundos Scorpius deja de hacerle cosquillas y los dos hermanos se recuestan abrazados.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿cierto, rubia? —Scorpius observa fijamente a Lyra con sus brazos entrelazados en su cintura.

—Lo sé, Scor—asegura Lyra recostando la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, los latidos que la calmaban—. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Lyan—Scorpius deja un beso en la coronilla de su hermana llamándola por el apodo que le puso cuando tenía dos años y no sabía pronunciar su nombre bien.

Y Lyra piensa que mientras Scorpius esté con ella, nada podrá dañarla, él la protegería. Después de todo era su hermano mayor y eso debía hacer.

* * *

En la Mansión Malfoy la noche ya había caído y todos sus ocupantes ya estaban dormidos, o casi todos. Cierta rubia estaba sentada envuelta en mantas frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala.

Mañana partiría a Hogwarts, mañana dejaría a sus padres.

Los nervios de Lyra iban aumentando. La Segunda Guerra Mágica había cambiado muchas cosas, las supersticiones de las personas no era una de ellas, para preocupación de la rubia.

Tan inmersa estaba Lyra en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su hermana bajó las escaleras.

—Lyra—la pequeña Malfoy se sobresalta ante la voz de su hermana.

—Merlín, Nar, me asustaste.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Narcissa hace caso omiso a la mirada de reproche que le da su hermana mientras se sienta a su lado.

—Pensaba—suspira Lyra.

La mayor no dice nada en un buen rato, donde las llamas crepitaban y el susurro del viento reinaba.

—Yo también tuve miedo cuando entré en Hogwarts—confiesa Narcissa atrayendo la atención de su hermana.

—Tú no le tienes miedo a nada, Narcissa—interrumpe la menor, incrédula.

—Te equivocas, Lyra. Le temo a muchas cosas, pero soy buena ocultándolo—Narcissa suspira y estira su mano acariciando el cabello de su hermana—. Es normal sentir miedo, Lyra. La cosa está en aceptar que sientes miedo y enfrentarlo. No dejes que eso te torture, no dejes que eso te defina. Eres Lyra Malfoy, hija de Draco Malfoy y debes estar orgullosa de ello.

La pequeña rubia concentra su mirada azulada en la danza del fuego y segundos después se acerca más a su hermana, recostándose de su costado.

—Te quiero mucho, Nar.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Lyly.

* * *

— ¡Tienen que escribirme todos los meses! —Exige Astoria mientras llora abrazando a Luna.

—Mamá—se queja Narcissa—, estás haciendo un escándalo.

— ¡Y tú ya estás en séptimo! ¡Ya eres toda una mujer! ¡¿Por qué crecen tan rápido?! —La castaña sorbe por la nariz ahora asfixiando a la rubia.

—Mamá, Merlín, ¡nos están mirando!

Y rodando los ojos Narcissa rodea la cintura de Astoria, porque ella podía lucir toda fría y arrogante, pero realmente amaba los abrazos de su madre.

—No estoy recibiendo amor—dice Scorpius empujando a su hermana.

— ¡Mi pequeño bebé! ¡Mi Scorpius! ¡Tú también estás grande! —Lloriquea Astoria.

—Siete años en esto, siempre lo mismo—suspira Draco viendo a su esposa.

—Tienes que entenderla, somos sus bebés—replica mordazmente Lyra, al lado de su padre, también observando el espectáculo que armaba su madre.

—Tienes razón—acepta Draco antes de alzarla en un abrazo—. Después de todo, yo tampoco me acostumbro.

Lyra ríe mientras entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello de su papá. Ella podía amar mucho a su madre, pero su papá siempre sería especial.

— ¡Llego su tío favorito!

— ¡Tío Blaise! —Grita Luna saltando sobre el alto moreno.

— ¡Tío Theo! —Grita Lyra bajando de los brazos de su padre para saltar en los de su tío.

—Pequeña princesita, ¿cómo estás, linda?

—Bien, muy bien. Luna es la que está nerviosa—confiesa la rubia—. ¿Dónde está Sebas?

—Viene con la tía Daphne.

Y confirmando las palabras del pelinegro Daphne Nott se aparece con dos pelinegros.

— ¡Sebas!

— ¡Rubia!

Y ambos primos se funden en un abrazo.

—Hola, tío Draco, tía Astoria—saluda Camille llegando con su madre, Pansy.

— ¡Tía Astoria! —Grita Gwen lanzándose sobre Astoria que la recibe entre lágrimas.

—Tío Draco, tío Blaise—saluda Aileen besando a sus tíos y repitiendo el proceso con sus tías.

—Todos están tan grandes—lloriquea Astoria mientras Daphne la abraza.

—Son una exageradas—masculla Pansy rodando los ojos.

—Y esa es mi chica, dura como una roca—susurra Blaise riendo.

—Cállate antes de que Pans te escuche o dormirás en el sofá un mes, de nuevo—advierte Theo mientras Draco sonríe burlón.

—Señores Nott, Malfoy, Zabini—saluda un pelinegro mientras se acerca a la familia.

—Albus, hola—responde Draco sonriéndole ligeramente al mejor amigo de su hijo.

—Señora Nott, señora Zabini, señora Malfoy—dice Albus antes de ser atrapado entre los brazos de Astoria.

— ¡Tan educado! ¡Tú también creciste mucho, Albus! —Lloriquea mientras estruja al pelinegro.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy.

— ¡Oh, puedes decirme Astoria!

—Gracias, señora Astoria—dice Albus, temeroso.

—Mamá, me estás haciendo pasar vergüenza—se queja Scorpius tratando de separar a su mejor amigo de su madre.

— ¡Y ya lo hago pasar vergüenza! ¡Crecen tan rápido!

—Seguro los papás de Albus no le hacen esto—masculla Scorpius consiguiendo al fin separar a Albus de su madre.

— ¡Oh, los papás de Albus! ¡Seguros ellos también se sienten igual! —Grita Astoria viendo al rededor.

Astoria se acerca a los señores Potter con Draco detrás de ella murmurando sobre castañas locas.

—Mi mamá es rara—le dice Lyra a Blake y a Sebastián.

—La mía en casa me advirtió sobre no escribirle—confiesa Blake.

—Mamá está así porque ya no vamos a estar Aileen y yo—dice Sebastián encogiéndose de hombros.

—Las mamás son raras en general, muchachos—dice Camille sonriendo.

Los primos ven el intercambio de lágrimas de Ginny Potter y Astoria Malfoy, las caras de vergüenza de sus respectivos esposos y el sonrojo en las caras de sus hijos.

—Este año mi Lily entra, ¡la casa se sentirá tan sola! —Lloriquea la señora Potter abrazándose a Astoria.

—Mis dos pequeñas rubias también se marchan, ¿serán amigas?

— ¿Nos escribirán?

Las dos madres se miran.

— ¡¿Y si no nos escriben?!

Lyra sonríe, al menos no estaría sola en Hogwarts. Tenía a los hermanos Zabini, Gwen, Camille y Blake, y a los hermanos Nott, Aileen y Sebastián.

Cuando el maquinista anuncia que es hora de partir los primos se despiden de sus tíos y padres subiendo a la locomotora escarlata.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 2000.**_

 _ **Carly C.**_


	6. Capítulo 06 Algo para picar

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes** **J**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Apenas entraron en el tren Scorpius se despidió y se fue con Albus, Aileen comentó que iría con sus amigas, Narcissa les dio un beso en la frente y se marchó.

—Ahora estamos solos en el misterioso pasillo que nos conducirá a nuestra futura fuente de amistad—bromea Blake y Sebastián lo golpea.

—Compórtate, si alguien te escuchara no tendríamos amigos.

Lyra rueda los ojos y los seis, Gwen, Camille, Luna, Blake, Sebastián y ella, se dirigen a un compartimiento vacío.

— ¿Quién guarda los baúles? —Pregunta Camille y todos miran a Blake.

— ¿Qué? —El pelinegro abre los ojos cuando capta—. Ah, no, yo no.

Pero luego de que Gwen lo mirase con una ceja alzada el moreno acepta, persuasión de hermana mayor suponía Lyra.

Los primos toman asiento, Gwen, Camille y Luna en un asiento y Blake, Sebastián y Lyra en el otro, y después de unos segundos una señora regordeta se aparece.

— ¿Algo del carrito queridos?

—Una grajea Bertie Botts, por favor—pide Lyra.

El resto pide diferentes dulces y la señora del carrito se va deseándoles un buen viaje.

La rubia toma una grajea distraídamente mientras escucha la conversación de Luna, Camille y Gwen, cuando se mete la píldora amarilla la escupe inmediatamente.

¡Qué asco! ¡Qué asco!

—Por Merlín, que asco. ¡Sabe horrible! Ew, ew, ew—murmura la rubia.

— ¿De qué sabor era? —Pregunta Blake mirándola divertido.

—Vómito—escupe Lyra con los labios en una mueca—. Esto sabe peor que la comida de la tía Pansy.

— ¡Ey! —Se queja Blake.

—Es cierto—se encoje de hombros Gwen.

— ¡Aquí hay una chica que tiene el sabor del vómito en su boca! ¡Ayuda!

Todos ríen y Lyra los ve con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Eres una nenita, Lyra—dice Gwen antes de hurgar en su capa y entregarle un frasco verde.

Lyra ni siquiera lo duda y le da un trago, de inmediato puede percibir el perfecto, mágico, hermoso sabor a menta.

—Gracias, eres mi prima favorita—dice la rubia antes de echarse para atrás en el asiento.

Y así es como Luna, Gwen y Camille vuelven a su plática y Blake y Sebastián, que se encuentran a cada lado de la rubia, se dedican a lanzarse papelitos y a molestar a una Lyra que los amenaza con maleficios.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 380._**

 ** _Sí, hasta yo estoy sorprendida de que lo hiciera en cinco minutos._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


	7. Capítulo 07 Haciendo amigos

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

Apenas llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, Camille, Blake, Gwen se habían marchado en los carruajes deseándoles buena suerte, después de un incómodo viaje en canoas, por fin se encontraban en el vestíbulo de entrada esperando a que los hicieran pasar, Lyra tenía la capa manchada de barro y los zapatos llenos de agua, nunca en su vida había estado más sucia. Y, para colmo, gracias a la gran coordinación de Sebastián y Luna, notese el sarcasmo, habían terminado en canoas diferentes y ahora no sabía dónde estaban, Lyra trataba de no perder la calma por eso.

Un señor con capa marrón y un aire de seguridad se presenta como el profesor Longbottom, Lyra decide que es un profesor que se vuelven tus amigos y personas importantes en tu vida. Después de una charla sobre las casas y reglas, la rubia estaba más interesada en buscar a su hermana, los hace pasar a una habitación pequeña, por lo que todos se amontonan, y la rubia queda cerca de un niño de cabellos negros y despeinados, una pelirrojo con muchas pecas y una pelirroja con el cabello húmedo.

—Hola, soy Lily, ¿cómo te llamas?

Lyra observa a la pelirroja frente a ella, sabía quién era, Lily Luna Potter era la hermana del mejor amigo de Scorpius.

—Soy Lyra, un placer—dice la rubia apenas mirándola.

—Este es mi primo, Hugo—continúa la pelirroja jalando al chico de pecas—. Di hola, Hugo.

—Hola—saluda el pelirrojo.

—Hola—responde Lyra mirando a los lados.

 _¿Dónde se había metido Luna y Sebastián?_

—Y él es Algie, saluda Algie.

 _¿Esa niña pelirroja no se callaba?_

—Hola, soy el chico al que trata como un perro—bromea el pelinegro.

—Creo que no nos está prestando atención—comenta Hugo observando a la rubia.

Pero Lyra deja de prestarles atención cuando a lo lejos ve una brillante cabellera rubia, ¡su hermana!

—Un momento… ¡Tú eres la hermana del mejor amigo de Albus! —Grita la pelirroja, Lily.

Eso logra captar la atención de Lyra, que, sonriendo –porque ya sabía dónde estaba su hermana y porque quería ver cómo reaccionaban los tres niños- les da su atención.

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—Una Malfoy—Hugo se estremece—. Mi padre dice que son unos _sucios traidores_.

Lyra alza una ceja, ella esperaba esas reacciones, pero vivirlas… bueno, la rubia no sabía si reírse de la ironía o llorar por lo estúpido de la sociedad.

—Cada persona es diferente de otra y para descubrirlo tenemos que permitirnos conocerlas, al menos, las personas inteligentes lo hacen—dice Lyra orgullosa, eso lo había aprendido de su madre.

El pelinegro sonríe de lado, la pelirroja la mira asombrada y el pelirrojo la mira de manera desagradable.

Pero Lyra no se queda a saber lo que tenían que decir, se voltea justo cuando el profesor Longbottom abría la puerta y los sacaba al Gran Comedor.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola, hola!**_

 _ **N° de palabras: 480.**_

 _ **En diez minutos, señoritas, un logro.**_

 _ **Amaly B.**_


	8. Capítulo 08 Ceremonia de Selección

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero me gusta hacer el tonto con sus personajes.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **LYRA A TRAVÉS DE LOS AÑOS**

 **...**

Lyra observa asombrada el alto techo de un azul con diversos tonos oscuros lleno de millones de estrellas brillando, baja la mirada y se encuentra con cinco mesas; estándares amarillos, rojos, azules y verdes señalaban a cuál casa pertenecían los estudiantes en las mesas, mientras que la quinta mesa, en posición vertical a las demás, tenía un estándar con el escudo de Hogwarts detrás y los profesores mirándolos impasibles. Fantasmas pululaban de aquí para allá y candelabros y lámparas en forma de araña llenaban las paredes y flotaban cerca del techo.

Lyra se remueve incómoda cuando nota que todas las conversaciones se terminan y los estudiantes los miran fijamente, a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención.

—Bienvenidos sean a un nuevo año en Hogwarts—la rubia dirige su mirada a la profesora que estaba de pie en medio de la mesa de profesores—. A los nuevos estudiantes, y a los viejos, les recordamos las reglas. Está prohibido salir después del toque de queda, ir al Bosque Prohibido, que el nombre les debe dar una pista, sin autorización de un profesor y vigilancia, atacar a otro estudiante y, hay más, pero el tiempo es justo—la mitad de los estudiantes sonríen aliviados—, sin embargo, les recomiendo ir a buscar una copia en mi despacho, sobre todo ustedes señor Potter, señor Weasley—un muchacho pelinegro y otro pelirrojo sonríen desvergonzadamente—. Ahora, sin más dilatación, ¡que comience la Ceremonia de Selección!

Los estudiantes estallan en aplausos y Lyra apenas ve, gracias a lo lejos que estaba, un taburete con un sombrero negro y gastado junto al profesor Neville.

En el viejo sombrero se abre una raja y comienza a cantar una canción sin ritmo, pero que se te quedaba prendada, cuando la canción termina el profesor Longbottom se aclara la garganta y comienza a llamar a los estudiantes.

—Abbernaty, Fiona.

Una niñita de cabellos castaños y pasos temblorosos se acerca al taburete y después de unos segundos el Sombrero grita, asustando a la mayoría de primer año.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa amarilla estalla en aplausos y la niñita corre feliz.

—Arbella, Marcus.

Y así el profesor continúa llamando de la lista.

Lyra, hasta ese momento, no se había puesto a pensar en qué casa quedaría.

 _¿En dónde quería estar?_

Su mamá decía que era tan inteligente como una Ravenclaw, su papá afirmaba que era tan astuta como un Slytherin, a Scor le gustaba decir que eran tan patosa como una Hufflepuff y Luna le decía que era tan valiente como una Gryffindor. Pero lo cierto era que no sabía en dónde estaba _realmente_ su corazón.

¿Era valiente?

¿Era leal?

¿Era astuta?

¿O inteligente?

Pero sus miedos son olvidados cuando escucha el nombre de su hermana.

—Malfoy, Luna.

Alzándose en las puntas de sus pies, además de que ya habían pocos niños, Lyra tiene una muy buena vista de cómo su hermana camina con seguridad hacia el taburete y el Sombrero tapa su cara.

Lyra solo quería que Luna quedase en la mejor casa, aunque, a ojos de la rubia, ninguna casa estaba a la altura de su hermana.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ni un solo aplauso se escucha mientras la rubia camina, con una gran sonrisa, a la mesa escarlata. Es más, había caído un aire tenso. Es decir, nunca se había visto un Malfoy en otra casa que no fuese Slytherin y, mucho menos, en Gryffindor.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Pero a Lyra no le da tiempo de pensar, pues ya estaba siendo llamada.

—Malfoy, Lyra.

La rubia, alzando la barbilla, se dirige con paso seguro hacia el taburete y pronto todo se vuelve negro.

 _Uhm… interesante, interesante._

 _¿Qué es interesante?_ , piensa Lyra frunciendo el ceño.

 _Eres leal a los tuyos, los defiendes con uñas y dientes. También eres muy inteligente, un cerebro muy privilegiado, no temes decir lo que piensas, pero callas mucho. Pero también eres valiente, no importa qué tan mal estén las cosas las enfrentas. ¿Pero, dónde será?_

 _Se supone que usted debe saberlo_ , piensa mordazmente la rubia.

 _Ah, eso es lo que quería oír._

Y antes de que Lyra pudiese pensar algo más un grito la paraliza.

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

Espera… _¿qué?_

Pero Lyra ya frente a otro –qué sorpresa– tenso silencio, así que haciendo uso de la aristocracia típica de los Malfoy la rubia se levanta, alisa su falda y camina erguida a su mesa.

Las águilas la miran cautelosos, pero Lyra no les presta atención.

 _Luna está en Gryffindor. Yo en Ravenclaw._

Esas eran las palabras que ocupaban la mente de la rubia.

 _Su hermana en Gryffindor. Ella en Ravenclaw._

¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Ahora cómo sabría si alguien se metía con Luna? ¿Y si la molestaban en los dormitorios? ¿Y si no hacia amigas? Lyra conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que no le diría si eso pasase.

 _Los Malfoy tenemos mucho que dar_ , piensa con ironía la rubia.

Scor y Narcissa estaban en Slytherin, Luna estaba en Gryffindor y ella estaba en Ravenclaw, solo les faltaba Hufflepuff y tenían a las cuatro casas.

Quinientos años de tradición de puros slytherins y viene Luna y ella y la rompen en segundos.

La rubia levanta la mirada y consigue dar con la de Scor, que le sonríe alentador, pasa a Narcissa que le da un asentimiento y, por último, busca a Luna. Su hermana estaba conversando con una linda castaña con risos hasta la cintura, al parecer Luna siente que la miran por lo que alza la vista encontrándose con la de su hermana. Y, gracias a los años de práctica, las hermanas se comunican mediante sus ojos.

 **Luna:** Estoy bien, en serio. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

 **Lyra:** ¿Estás segura?

 **Luna:** Merlín, Lyra, suenas como papá. Estoy bien.

 **Lyra:** De acuerdo.

La rubia entrecierra los ojos y asiente, si su hermana estaba bien no se preocuparía, mucho. Así que decide prestar atención a la Ceremonia de Selección y, con una mueca, nota que Sebastián ya no se encuentra en la fila, Lyra hace memoria y recuerda que la "N" le seguía a la "M", ¡se había perdido la Selección de su primo! Así que eligiendo la opción segura lo busca en la mesa de las serpientes.

No tiene que buscar mucho, casi en la punta de la mesa se encontraba su primo, charlando con Aileen, Blake y Camille.

 _Al menos uno de nosotros fue a Slytherin_.

—Potter, Lily.

Lyra sigue a la pequeña pelirroja rebotar hasta el taburete, luego de unos segundos el Sombrero grita.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Como era de esperarse, los leones estallan en aplausos y un pelinegro se levanta, James Potter, y alza a la pelirroja dándole vueltas. Lyra siente la melancolía entrando en ella.

Con sus dos hermanos mayores en Slytherin Lyra no había tenido un momento así, nadie la había alzado en vuelo, nadie la había abrazado, ni siquiera le habían aplaudido.

Pero así eran las cosas, ella era una Malfoy, había vivido con eso durante once años y justo ahora no comenzaría a quejarse.

—Hola, soy Lorcan, tú eres Lyra, ¿no?

La rubia voltea a ver a un chico de cabellos rubios, un poco más oscuro que el suyo, que le sonríe amable, pero que a la vez se sentía como una sonrisa problemas.

— ¿Qué te lo dijo? ¿El hecho de que he sido la única a la que no han aplaudido? ¿O el hecho de que hay tres puestos entre los demás y yo?

—El cabello rubio platinado—responde Lorcan sorprendiéndola.

— ¿Solo eso? —Lyra alza una ceja.

—Bueno, tal vez si fue un poco el silencio—acepta el rubio sonriendo torcidamente—, pero ¡hey! tu familia es rubia rubia.

Lyra por un momento se siente _mal_ , siente como sus manos tiemblan y sus ojos se humedecen, pero sacude la cabeza y parpadea rápido.

—Tú también eres rubio— rebate con una ceja en alto.

—Buen punto, rubia.

— ¿Rubia? ¿Por qué rubia?

—Porque eres rubia, duh—Lorcan rueda los ojos.

—Pero no soy solo rubia.

Lorcan la mirada ladeando la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo cubra un poco sus ojos, Lyra reprime el impulso de quitar flequillo de sus ojos, a Scor le pasaba lo mismo, y luego de un rato sonríe.

—Está bien, chica astuta.

Lyra ríe, disimuladamente.

Tal vez, frente a ella, estaba un nuevo amigo.

 _Ojalá Luna también haya hecho uno_ , piensa en un suspiro la rubia.

 **...**

En el otro lado de la sala una pequeña rubia reía con una linda castañita.

Luna no era tonta, ella sabía que su hermana creía que no podría defenderse sola, pero estaba equivocada. Ella siempre había sido la más cuidada entre sus hermanos, la más frágil. Narcissa la trataba como una muñequita de porcelana, Scor nunca le soltaba la mano cuando salían, su papá la cuidaba excesivamente y su madre le decía que parecía una perfecta bailarina.

Delicada, suave, femenina.

Así la describían.

Cuando la miraban todos pensaban que era una niña muy mona, mientras que cuando miraban a Lyra pensaban que era una niñita fuerte. Luna no lo entendía, si eran físicamente idénticas, ¿por qué siempre trataban a su hermana como si fuese la más ruda? Luna podía ser tan valiente como Lyra.

De todas formas ella era la que estaba en Gryffindor, no Lyra.

Y eso le llevaba al momento de su Selección, había estado sumamente nerviosa cuando el profesor Longbottom le puso el Sombrero Seleccionador, casi salta en el taburete cuando éste le habló en la mente y, tras segundos, gritase su casa.

Ella era una Gryffindor.

No era tonta, Luna sabía lo que pensaba el resto de los estudiantes.

¿Ella? ¿Una Malfoy? ¿En Gryffindor?

A ella le gustaba pensar que una casa no definía quién eras, simplemente reflejaba tu mayor cualidad, que un apellido no dictaba tus acciones, pues simplemente era una muestra de dónde venía, pero el resto de sus compañeros parecía no pensar lo mismo, ¿por qué? Gracias a sus lecturas, y las historias que le contaba su madre, sabía que había habido una fea guerra que se había llevado a muchas personas y que era por el estatus de tu sangre. Luna pensaba que las personas deberían aprender de los errores del pasado, que para algo estaba ahí. Pero no, ella era una Malfoy y debería estar en Slytherin. Sin embargo Luna decidió que no iba a dejar que eso la deprimiera, su mamá le había enseñado mejor, así que con una gran sonrisa se había sentado en su mesa.

Y ahora estaba ahí, observando a todos conversar y reír, su atención se dirige a la Ceremonia de Selección.

—Wood, Margareth—lee el profesor Longbottom.

Una menuda niñita de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura se acerca casi saltando al Sombrero Seleccionador y, luego de unos minutos, su casa es gritada.

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La niña con una sonrisa enorme se dirige a la mesa de los leones y Luna la recibe con una sonrisa cuando se sienta a su lado.

—Hola, soy Maggie, ¿tú eres?

—Soy Luna, mucho gusto.

—Qué bien que he quedado en Gryffindor, era la casa que más me gustaba, ¿sabes? Mi papá y mi mamá estuvieron aquí, jugaron en el equipo de Quidditch, por eso se conocieron, pero a mí no me gusta el Quidditch, me parece muy tonto, ¿tú lo juegas?

La rubia sonríe más ampliamente, Maggie se notaba a leguas que era una habladora y a Luna le gustaban las personas así.

—No, soy muy torpe, pero mi hermano es muy bueno.

— ¡El mío también! Bueno—la castaña tuerce los labios hacia un lado—, los dos. Tengo dos hermanos y están obsesionados con eso, Cayden más que Dan.

—Yo tengo dos hermanas y un hermano, Scorpius es el obsesionado.

— ¿Eres hermana de Scorpius Malfoy?

Luna frunce el ceño, ladeando la cabeza.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces?

—Oh, no, claro que no—Maggie se sonroja negando varias veces—. Pero Cayden habla mucho de él, siempre se queja con papá porque Malfoy le gana.

La rubia se permite una sonrisa orgullosa, su hermano era el mejor cazador.

—Mi hermano es el mejor.

—Por las veces que se queja Cayden debe ser así—se ríe la castaña—. ¿Tú querías estar en Gryffindor?

Luna se muerde los labios y entrecierra los ojos, dándole un aspecto adorable, dudando si decirle o no la verdad a Maggie. Lo cierto era que la rubia se había pasado pensando en qué casa iba a quedar desde que había recibido la carta. Era muy blanda para Slytherin, no tenía tanta inteligencia como un Ravenclaw y era muy egoísta para ser Hufflepuff, así que, por descarte, Gryffindor había sido su opción.

—Sí, supongo—termina respondiendo con un encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Y tus padres lo aprueban?

Luna se humedece los labios con la lengua, sopesando la respuesta.

—Sí, mamá me dijo que estaría orgullosa de mí independientemente de mi casa y mi papá dijo que ya era su orgullo.

—Mi papá me amenazo si no quedaba en Gryffindor y mamá lo golpeo—comenta Maggie—. Mamá suele ser la que manda en la relación.

—Mi mamá también—ríe Luna.

En algún punto de su conversación con Maggie la rubia atrapa la mirada de su hermana y tiene una rápida conversación donde Lyra no termina muy convencida sobre ella estando bien en Gryffindor, pero a Luna no podía importarle menos.

Ya tenía una amiga.

Podía demostrarle a todos que no era tan débil como lucía, ella también era una Malfoy, después de todo.

 **…**

Scorpius observa a sus dos hermanas desde la otra punta del Gran Comedor; Lyra estaba charlando con un niño rubio, según sabía era Lorcan, ya que Lysander estaba en Slytherin, mientras que Luna estaba riendo con una castaña, que por la forma protectora en la que la miraba Cayden Wood era su hermana pequeña.

Cuando Scorpius se había enterado del embarazo de su madre se sintió un poco celoso, ¡él era el pequeño de la casa! Tenía a su mamá, que le hacía muchos mimos, a su papá, que jugaba siempre con él, y a Cissy, que lo molestaba, pero que quería mucho. Todo era perfecto así, con sus papás y su hermana mayor. Recuerda como con el paso del tiempo terminó encantándole la idea de una hermanita, se sentía orgulloso de ser un hermano mayor. Cuando las gemelas nacieron Scorpius estaba bastante emocionado, aunque algo preocupado por los gritos de su mamá en la planta de arriba, pero cuando su papá había bajado y les había dicho que podían subir a conocer a sus hermanas Scorpius apenas registró las palabras y ya se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras. Apenas vio esos pequeños seres con caras rojas y una lanilla rubia su corazón se sintió caliente, apenas entró al cuarto cuando una de las pequeñas abrió los ojos. Scorpius recuerda perfectamente su jadeo cuando esos grandes ojos azules lo observaron fijamente y lo temblorosa que estaban sus manos cuando su mamá le dijo que cargase a la pequeña. Cuando el cuerpecito caliente de su hermana se restregó contra él una pequeña lágrima bajo por sus ojos, la bebé, ajena a las lágrimas, había levantado una mano y la había puesto sobre su pecho. Scorpius sonrío como nunca lo había hecho y la había arrullado con cariño, más tarde su mamá le dijo que se llamaba Lyra. A medida que sus pequeñas hermanas fueron creciendo Scorpius se fue sintiendo más y más orgulloso de tener unas hermanas tan inteligentes y el sentimiento de protección y amor creía también. Él amaba a Cissy, a Lyra y a Luna, eran sus hermanas y si alguien se atrevía a dañarlas las iba a pagar caro. Sin embargo una conexión especial existía entre él y Lyra, era como si se comprendiesen sin siquiera esforzarse.

Y ahora ahí estaba, viendo como sus dos pequeñas hermanas estaban lejos de él. Como la alegre Luna estaba en Gryffindor, como su Lyra estaba en Ravenclaw.

Como las dos estaban lejos de él.

―No se han muerto, Scorpius, ni se han ido del país–dice su mejor amiga haciéndolo sobresaltar–. Solamente están en otra casa.

―Ese es el problema ―masculla el rubio resoplando―. Están en otra casa, lejos de mi cuidado. ¿Y si alguien se mete con ellas? ¿Y si las molestan? Son solo unas niñas, Al. Y las personas son crueles.

―Estarán bien―el pelinegro rueda los ojos―. No seas dramático.

Scorpius tensa la mandíbula y se sienta más erguido, mostrando un semblante serio.

―No soy dramático, Potter―Albus abre los ojos asombrado; Scor sólo lo llama así cuando estaba realmente molesto―. A Lyra la atacaron cuando tenía nueve. Paso meses en San Mungo. Aún hay gente resentida, Potter, gente dispuesta a atacar a mi familia. No soy dramático, soy realista.

Albus frunce el ceño, sopesando las palabras de su mejor amigo. Él podía familiarizarse con la situación del rubio, pues tal vez su niñez no hubiese sido caótica ni hubiesen logrado hacerle daño a sus hermanos, pero sí había gente que quería acabar con _El niño que vivió_.

 **…**

Narcissa asentía distraídamente hacia las palabras de su mejor amiga, murmurando un par de cosas o resoplando. Lo cierto era que no le estaba prestando la menor atención a Carrie, estaba más concentrada observando a sus dos hermanas.

Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

― ¿Estás bien?

La rubia sale de sus pensamientos cuando su novio le aprieta la mano, llamando su atención, y capta como su amiga la miraba de forma resentida, seguramente sabiendo que no le había prestado atención.

―Sí, sí―murmura mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Es solo Lyra y Luna.

―Ah, sí―Theo le sonríe comprensivamente y la rubia se distrae en sus relucientes ojos negros―. Ellas estarán bien, Narcissa. Son unas pequeñas fuertes.

Narcissa le da una mirada más a sus hermanas antes de suspira.

―Lo sé―masculla―. Pero no deberían pasar por tanta mierda, no es su culpa lo que ocurrió hace más de una década.

―Sabes lo rencorosas que pueden llegar a ser las personas, Narcissa.

―Sí, lo sé.

La rubia suspira y, aún con la sensación de preocupación en el estómago, decide prestarle atención a sus amigos

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _N° de palabras: 3.000_**

 ** _No puedo creer lo complicado que fue escribir esta viñeta, la tomé y la dejé como tres veces, hasta que esta tarde decidí terminarlo y resulta que me pasé del límite de palabras y tuve que recortar *gruñe* cuando el problema era que no conseguía escribir mucho *rueda los ojos*_**

 ** _A pesar de todo me ha gustado como quedó._**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
